Sam Winchester
History (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Sam Winchester: 1993 Named after his maternal grandfather, Sam was never meant to have a peaceful life. He was only six months old when he was dragged into the world of the occult when a demon let itself into Sam's nursery and dripped its infernally tainted blood into the baby Sam's mouth. Mary came upon this scene and tried to interfere, but was killed for her intrusion. John Winchester heard his wife's screams and ran in to find Mary on the ceiling, dead, and the room engulfed in flame. Sam's four-year-old brother Dean carried baby Sam out of the burning house. Sam Winchester: 1993 - 1999 For the first six years of his life, Sam was often left in the care of Dean in motel rooms. At six, Sam demanded Dean tell him what their father did. Dean told him that their dad was a real-life "superhero." Sam Winchester: 1999 - 2001 While staying with his father's friend, Bobby Singer, Sam was given an amulet to give to John. However, when Sam grew tired of the way his father treated him, he gave the amulet to Dean instead as a Christmas present. Sam Winchester: 2001 - 2006 While living with Bobby Singer off-and-on while John and Dean were on the road training Dean as a hunter, Sam befriended a Zȃnă named Sully, believing him to be an imaginary friend. Sully helped Sam cope with his feelings of being neglected by his father. Sam embraced the opportunity to live the kind of life living on the road doesn't allow. Sam played soccer and won a local championship. While celebrating the Fourth of July, Sam and Dean set off a box full of fireworks near Bobby's house and nearly burned the field down. Upset by this, Bobby told John to take his boys back. Sam Winchester: 2006 - 2007 John "parked" Dean and Sam in Fallville, Iowa for a school year. That summer, Sam was allowed to begin actual hunting when he was not in school. That summer, Sam joined Dean and John on a werewolf hunt. Sam Winchester: 2007 - 2010 Sam became a Mathlete in school. On occasion, he used the school library to assist Dean and John in the field, doing research for them. While researching kitsune at the library he met a girl named Amy and befriended her. They kissed, but eventually Sam realized Amy and her mother were the Kitsune that John and Dean were hunting. When Amy killed her own mother to protect Sam, Sam let Amy go. Fearing his father would find out about Amy, Sam ran away to Flagstaff, Arizona and tried to live on his own. He lasted two months before calling Dean. Sam Winchester: 2010 - 2015 Sam finished high school and then halfway into summer made it clear to John he no longer wanted to be a hunter, showing an acceptance letter to Ivy University. Sam began college and started dating Jessica Moore. He was about to enter law school when Dean surprised him.Network Files: Sam Winchester 1 Sam Winchester: 2015 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) Sam enjoys stage magic, art history, true crime novels (especially any involving serial killers) and philosophy. Favorite sports include soccer and basketball, though he doesn't follow the professional leagues. Sam does not like clowns or Halloween. The last one is a shame, I can think of some costumes his manly frame would look really good in... Threat Assessment Resources * Infernal Taint ** Emotionally Charged Psychokinesis ** Resistance to Infernal Magic ** Sensitivity to Infernal Magic * Hunter Training ** Master Tactician & Strategist ** Master Escapologist, Infiltrator, & Locksmith ** Expert Hacker & Electrician ** Expert Marksman and Arbalist ** Capable Brawler, Knifefighter, & Grappler * Indomitable Willpower * Customized Kord OVR 9000 Laptop * AmerTek Model 99 Semi-Automatic Pistol * Pistol Grip Sawed-Off Shotgun Weaknesses * Bleeding Heart * Coulrophobia (Fear of Clowns) * Nightmares * Sensitivity to Supernal Magic due to Infernal Taint * Connection to Demons Trivia and Notes Trivia * When he was five years old he told his dad he was scared of something in a closet. John gave him a .45 pistol.VOX Box: Carry On Prelude * Due to the illegal activity involved in his job he and his brother are on the FBI's radar, and have even become a personal mission for Victor Henriksen. * He's an artificial cambion. These special cambions are meant to serve in their demonic parent's army. In an event of the demon's death or exorcism the child is banished to hell or dies and the body is taken by the demon.VOX Box: Gone to Gotham 4 Notes * Sam Winchester is a character from the Supernatural TV series. * He is related to Jeb Turnbull, Franklin Clay, Edward Blake, and John Winchester, all of whom were played by the actor Jeffrey Dean Morgan. * In the comics Martin Campbell was a professor at Ivy University, Donald Campbell was an enemy of Huntress called Omerta, and Quentin Turnbull was Jonah Hex's enemy. * His aliases are his actual aliases used in various episodes: ** Sam Wesson (based on gun manufacturer Smith & Wesson) - It's a Terrible Life ** Phil Jones - The Kids Are Alright ** Jimmy Page (based on musician from Led Zeppelin) - Bedtime Stories ** Wedge Antilles (based on a character from Star Wars) - Lazarus Rising ** Agent Hamill (based on actor Mark Hamill) - Dead in the Water ** Det. Bachman (based on band Bachman-Turner Overdrive) - Malleus Maleficarum ** Det. McReady - Nightmare ** Dr. Jerry Kaplan - Something Wicked ** Father Frehley (based on guitarist from Kiss) - Nightmare ** "Keith" - Free to Be You and Me Links and References * Appearances of Sam Winchester * Character Gallery: Sam Winchester Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Indomitable Will Category:Marksmanship Category:Hybrid Category:Occultism Category:Hunters Category:Escapology Category:Lockpicking Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Americans Category:Submitted by Four-Eyes Category:Phobia Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Transient Category:Single Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-DC Characters Category:Blake Family Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Computer Hacking Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Neutral Characters Category:Height 6' 4" Category:27th Reality